


巧克力蛋糕

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Summary: 金珉奎是巧克力蛋糕
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 3





	巧克力蛋糕

金珉奎是巧克力蛋糕，但不是脆皮外壳，从里到外都又软又暖，用叉子稍微戳一戳就会流出巧克力的芯来。  
虽然全圆佑被射了一嘴腥苦的液体他仍然这么觉得。金珉奎看起来像是被高潮从酒精的浸泡之中拖拽出来，猛然睁大的眼睛才看到面前连眼镜上都溅了精液的全圆佑。他慌得想伸手去拿可以擦的东西，手却在半空中被全圆佑抓住，一个指头一个指头含过去。  
“醒了？”因为嘴里有手指全圆佑说话含糊不清，下身已经扶着阴茎顶在金珉奎穴口，刚才有点醒酒的金珉奎还没搞清楚发生了什么，只是隐约想起来自己今晚好像夸下了什么海口。  
“喝酒之前，”全圆佑慢悠悠地把自己顶进去，扩张已经完全做好，括约肌没有抗拒，完全接纳了硬挺的性器，金珉奎还能感觉到避孕套上的螺纹，“你说自己从来没跟男人做过，今天又真的好想跟我上床。”  
好涨。金珉奎抓紧了身下的床单，全圆佑俯下身来把自己压得更深，前列腺被直直顶住，面前的男人还低头含住了他的乳头，滚烫的口腔和因为运动而变得温热的金属镜框贴在金珉奎皮肤上，乳头被故意叼起，轻微的痛感把金珉奎的神志又拉回来一点。  
“我、我以前谈过好多女朋友。”一两杯鸡尾酒金珉奎就已经开始大舌头，“她们都说我床上技术很好，嘿嘿。”他笑着凑到全圆佑面前，全圆佑面前的酒杯一动不动，站在一旁的酒保笑着摇摇头，跟全圆佑说了什么但金珉奎听不清。“哥……是哥吗？还是跟我同龄？还是比我小？”金珉奎抓着全圆佑的领带，“你好帅。想不想跟我……我保证！我用那些前女友、保证！你绝对会很舒服的！”  
太羞耻了。金珉奎想起断片前的那几分钟，想把头埋进手臂里却被全圆佑掐着下巴转过来。“珉奎也没有说错，确实是很舒服哦。”全圆佑慢慢把自己抽出来，又重重地顶进去，频率不高但也够让金珉奎刚射过的阴茎慢慢硬起来。  
“有没有人说过珉奎好像巧克力蛋糕？”全圆佑低下头吻他，精液的味道过渡到他的口腔里，不算太好闻但全圆佑的接吻技巧让这变得可以忍受。金珉奎不自觉地跟着全圆佑的动作走，手搭上他的肩膀，换来一个奖励性的深吻。  
“嘴唇好软，好甜，看起来肌肉很多，但胸是软的，屁股也软软的，大腿也是。”全圆佑掰开金珉奎的大腿，抬起小腿放在自己的肩膀上，由于体位的原因阴茎进的更深，金珉奎快哭了，快感像是不断绷紧的绳，自己随时可能会断掉但又因为未知的高潮时间而恐惧。  
他觉得自己的脚都不自觉地绷起来，小腿有要抽筋的前兆，全圆佑反而停下了动作，好像是兴趣转向了他的乳头。“乳头也很像樱桃。珉奎是黑森林蛋糕吗？但黑森林蛋糕没有流心，不如珉奎好吃。”  
“哥、不要拿食物打比方了。”另一只没有被架在肩膀上的腿贴在全圆佑的腰后试图把他压得更近一点，“快一点。”他抓着全圆佑的手撒娇。翘起的阴茎夹在自己和全圆佑的腹肌之间磨蹭。  
全圆佑卡着他的胯骨不让他动，小腿挂在他的肘关节上，节奏完全被他掌控，没一会儿金珉奎就射了出来。全圆佑伸手去刮他射到自己身上的精液，沾着精液的手指伸进他的嘴里：“珉奎尝尝自己流出来的是不是巧克力味的？”  
金珉奎没有回答，还喘着气就把手指含进去，后穴无意识的收缩和口腔的吮吸频率达成一致，全圆佑被上下这两张嘴含的有点控制不住，很快射了出来，从金珉奎身体里退出来把避孕套脱下来打结的时候被拦住，金珉奎低下头把全圆佑尚未完全疲软的阴茎含进嘴里，仿佛要把最后一点精液都榨出来的气势把柱体舔干净，全圆佑差点忍不住在他嘴里再来一发。  
“哥也很好吃哦。”嘴边还沾了点精液的金珉奎爬上来，收了点力坐在全圆佑身上，还没完完全合拢的穴口磨着全圆佑的阴茎，笑起来露出漂亮的虎牙，“香草味的流心要不要放一点在巧克力蛋糕里？”


End file.
